


First Date

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Blind Date, First Date, First Meeting, M/M, nervous stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is set up by Lydia and Erica with someone they think he'll like named Derek and well, Stiles gets a little flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://whimsical-watson.tumblr.com/post/82329821293/msjewbooty-first-date-voice-so-tell-me-about) on tumblr because I saw it and thought it was hilarious and I had to use it.

Stiles was not nervous. He was freaking out.

“Would you calm down?” Lydia snapped at him as he paced across his room for probably the thousandth time.

“I can’t!” Stiles exclaimed, spinning towards her and throwing his hands up. “How the hell do you expect me to calm down?!”

“Why are you freaking out?” Lydia asked, turning away from Stiles’s hopeless closet and putting her hands on her hips as she faced him.

“Because Erica called this guy gorgeous! And Erica doesn’t say that about people without there being a reason! This guy is probably like a fucking Adonis and look at me! Fucking look at me Lydia! I’m hideous! I am 147 pounds of skin and bones and sarcasm and I will look even worse standing next to a guy who looks like Adonis!”

Lydia sighed. “One of these days I am going to make you see yourself the way everyone else does.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Stiles exclaimed, nearing hysterics.

“It means that half the girls in school want to ride your dick and half their boyfriends wouldn’t mind a ride as well!” She took a deep breath and controlled the anger she’d just displayed, looking at Stiles’s confused and shocked face. “This is not a commitment Stiles. It is a blind date with someone Erica and I think you would fit well with. If you don’t, well that’s their loss you’re gorgeous. Okay?”

Stiles stared back at her for a moment before nodding. “Yea. Yea alright. But I still think I’m ugly.”

Lydia through her hands up with a huff and glanced at the closet behind her before striding over to the bed and grabbing a shopping bag. “You are damn lucky I knew your closet wouldn’t have anything good in it.” She pulled a jacket from the bag that she set on the bed before throwing the bag at Stiles. “Go get dressed you fucker.”

“You know there was a time I thought you’d never swear.” Stiles sighed, picking the bag up off the floor and heading towards the bathroom.

“There was also a time when humans thought they were the center of the universe.” Lydia shot back. “Imagine how enlightened you’ll be tomorrow.”

Stiles laughed at her Men In Black reference and went into the bathroom to get ready.

 

“Holy shit.” Stiles was in awe as he looked at himself in the mirror. The jeans Lydia had given him fit his body perfectly, unlike his normal ones, and the deep, dark red button up fit him like a glove, showing off the muscles lacrosse and track had given him in high school but he’d kept hidden.

“See?” Lydia said. “You’re totally fuckable.”

“Don’t you wish I was straight?” Stiles smirked.

“Don’t you wish I was?” Lydia shot back.

Stiles laughed. “Hell no. No man in this world could handle you as well as Allison does.”

Lydia laughed. “True dat boy!”

Stiles rolled his eyes and smoothed his hands over his shirt. “Thanks Lyds.”

She grinned. “Anything for you boy. I still owe you for introducing me to Allison.”

“Anything to get Scott to realize he liked Isaac.” Stiles said back, remembering how lost his friend had been when Allison left him because she realized she likes girls.

Lydia laughed again. “Well if tonight goes well we will totally be even. You’re going to love Derek.”

Stiles smiled. “I hope so. I’d like someone other than me to touch my dick for once.”

“Don’t even think of asking me.” Lydia said.

“I wasn’t. I know you’d saw it off it I did.”

“Hells yea I would!”

Stiles turned and kissed her cheek. “You driving me?”

“Of course!” She said. “Any chance to see your face when you get a load of Derek!”

“I’d rather you weren’t there when I take his load.” Stiles smirked.

Lydia glared at him but grabbed her jacket and purse. “Go get in the car you little fucker.”

“I may be a fucker but I am in no way little.” Stiles grinned as he left the room.

Lydia glared at him but followed him out.

 

“Now don’t go freaking out.” Lydia advised as she pulled up in front of the restaurant. “It’s just a blind date. Remember this is not a commitment to dating him.”

Stiles nodded and unbuckled, opening the door. “I’ll be fine. You taking the jeep back?”

“Yea Erica’s riding over here with Derek and then we’re leaving to get Allison and Boyd for our dates. Derek’ll drive you home.”

“Alright. Bye then.”

“Good luck.”

“GET SOME BOY!” They heard Erica shout.

“Derek’s here.” Lydia smiled as Erica popped up next to Stiles.

“Go boy.” Erica said, pushing Stiles towards the restaurant. “He’s waiting.”

“Why the hel did I introduce you two?” Stiles muttered.

“Because you knew that we’d dominate the world with our dashing good looks.” Erica smiled at him.

“I must’ve been high.” Stiles decided as he walked away.

“Good luck!” Lydia called.

Stiles waved a hand back towards her and went inside.

“Think they’ll like each other?” Lydia asked Erica as Erica shut the jeep door.

“They’ll be fucking by ten.” Erica answered.

Lydia laughed. “Definitely.”

 

Stiles went inside and nervously looked around.

“Lydia’s I presume?” A waiter asked, stepping up to him.

“Uh yea.” Stiles answered.

“Right this way sir.” The waiter said with a slight bow. “Erica’s boy has already arrived.”

“How do you know Lydia?” Stiles asked him.

“She introduced me to my fiancée.” The waiter said.

Stiles smiled. “She does that a lot.”

The waiter laughed. “To anyone and everyone.”

The waiter led Stiles towards a table set apart from the others with a man already sitting at it. Stiles couldn’t see his face as his back was to them but Stiles was just as impressed by the wide shoulders and leather jacket and dark black hair as he would’ve been by the man’s face. _Nevermind that._ Stiles thought as they reached him and the man looked up. He really was a modern Adonis. His scruff was gorgoues. His eyes were gorgeous. That fucking smile was gorgeous.

“Mr. Hale.” The waiter bowed. “This is Stiles Stilinski. Stiles this is Deerek Hale.”

Derek stood up and held out a hand to Stiles. “Nice to meet you.”

Stiles was having trouble stopping his jaw from dropping. This man wasn’t handsome or gorgeous he was _perfect_. His black jeans showed off toned legs and the grey Henley he was wearing under the leather jackete showed off the muscles in his defined chest and arms. And his _voice_. That voice could make nuns cream their pants.

“Uh hi.” Stiles managed to say, taking Derek’s hand (oh god the strength he could feel). “I’m Stiles. Well my name isn’t actually Stiles but it’s something really weird and Polish and no one can pronounce it right so I just go by Stiles and oh god I’m ranting hi.”

Derek smiled. “Hi. Should we sit?”

“Sure. Absolutely. Yea.” Stiles clamped his mouth shut and sat down.

Derek sat down gracefully and picked up his menu. “So you’re friends with Lydia then.”

Stiles nodded. “I had a crush on her for a while but then I realize I prefer dick and she realized she prefers vaginas so we ended up being each other’s gay best friends and it’s awesome and I love her to death in a friend sort of way which I think is awesome and amazing and I was the one who introduced her to Allison who was actually my other best friend’s ex-girlfriend as she broke up with him when she realized that she likes girls and then he realized he was actually gay and is now dating another friend of ours named Isaac who is like a little puppy and awesome and there's just overall a lot of gay going on and now you’re staring at me because I’m ranting and forgot to breathe and holy shit I’m sorry.” Stiles gasped for breath and avoided looking at Derek.

“Wow.” Derek said, seeming a little shocked. “That’s quite the lung capacity.”

Stiles blushed. “I talk a lot but I want to hear you so tell me about your weather hobbies. Fuck I mean, tell me the weather. No that’s not what I meant I was trying to say what are your hobbies? Wonderful weather we’re hobbing. Having. Fuck.”

Derek full out laughed now. “Okay I see why Erica thought we’d go good together.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, really confused as to why Derek wasn’t running like most people do when he goes off on rants like that.

“I don’t particularly like to talk but hate silence. And you don’t seem to want to stop talking. Which I’m actually pretty cool with.”

Stiles smiled. “Really?”

Derek nodded, blushing a little. “I like people who like to talk.”

“Wait.” Stiles said, noticing the blush on Derek’s face and ears. “You mean like-?”

Derek nodded, blushing a lot more now. “Yea.”

Stiles grinned. “Awesome. Cause I love to talk.”

Derek smiled. “We’re going to owe them, aren’t we?”

“Nah. Like I said, Lydia owed me for Allison. I’m even with her. But yea, you’ll owe Erica big time for this.”

“I can’t seem to make myself care about that right now.” Derek grinned.

Stiles grinned back. “So don’t.”


End file.
